Mary Roth (The Ranch)
Mary Roth (Megyn Price) is a recurring villainess from the Netflix series, The Ranch. She was introduced in the first season and appeared as a regular character before becoming villainous in Part 6 of the series (Season 3.5; airdate December 7, 2018). About Mary Roth was introduced as the mother of sisters Heather and Darlene Roth; the former of whom was Colt Bennett's pregnant ex-girlfriend. It was in her first appearance in episode 1.09, "There Goes My Life," that Mary began an on-and-off relationship with Colt's older brother, Jameson "Rooster" Bennett, which lasted up until the first half of Season Three. Mary also worked as a waitress at Cracker Barrel, but later began working at Maggie's, a local bar owned by Rooster and Colt's mother, Maggie Bennett. Part 6 (Season 3.5) Mary's relationship with Rooster ended in the end of Season 3.0 (Part 5), when her ex-husband, Nick, became jealous of Rooster and threatened him into leaving town in the end of episode 3.10, "Change." Rooster's disappearance drew concern from Colt in the following episode, "When It All Goes South," which ended with a fight with Nick after learning about his threat to Rooster. It was believed that Nick may have killed Rooster, and regarding Mary, her confrontation with Nick ended with him stating that he hadn't seen Rooster since he threatened him. The following episode, "Reckless," revealed that Rooster was killed when he accidentally sped his motorcycle off a cliff. In episode 3.14, "Changes Comin' On," Mary, Maggie, and Colt went over the bar's numbers, with Maggie discovering that there was something off with the bar's finances. Later on, Mary revealed the cause: Maria, the bar's waitress, had been stealing money. She claimed to Maggie that she asked Maria about the missing money, and Maria became defensive and quit, leaving Maggie stunned that Maria (who she had known for a long time) would suddenly steal from her. Mary turned heel in the final scenes of the episode, when she pocketed money from the cash register while closing the bar, revealing herself as the true embezzler. Her villainous nature was further shown in the following episode, "Born Country," as she continued portraying Maria as the thief when Maggie found holes in Mary's claim, while both women were at the hospital with Janice and Chuck Phillips--awaiting the birth of Colt and wife Abby Phillips-Bennett's daughter. Mary was later caught by Maggie taking Xanax from Janice's purse, with Maggie revealing Mary as a drug addict, a claim that the villainess vehemently denied. The episode, "Pass it on Down," had Maggie revealing Mary's scheme; she had been stealing from the bar to fund her drug habit, and regarding Maria, she fired her under the pretense that Maggie couldn't afford to keep her around. In response, the evil Mary stated that Maria was a liar and a habitual thief, but Maggie ended up firing Mary, stating that she couldn't trust her anymore. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Humiliated